AizenReaderGinLemon
by sassysexylemons
Summary: What happens when you reader is invite to stay with Lord Aizen and the Espadas? A shower and two sexy ex soul reaper captians plus an innocent reader what could possibly happen? BTW I suck at lemon so sorry if it's not very good.


A fierce fire had burn down a small section of Hueco Mundo, where I lived. After the refugees where taking in by the people from the Seratay realm. I was taking in by Aizen Sosuke, who runs the Las Notches section. I was surprised that someone like him had chosen me to stay with him and the Espadas. When I arrived at Lord Aizen's palace, I was greeted by the great man himself.

"Greeting, Miss (l/n). Welcome to your new home." He said with a smile.

"Thank you for having me "I replied with a small bow. Aizen the lead me to the dining room where supper would be served. When Aizen opened the door and I walked through, eleven pairs of eyes turned on me. I felt awkward standing there wearing just short jeans and a (f/c) (h/l/c) in a mess.

"Hey Aizen, Who's the hot bade?"Asked a blue-haired guy, making me blush slightly.

"Grimmjow, ya shouldn't say thing like that!" a silver-haired man replied and who I instantly recognize as Gin Ichimaru, Aizen right hand man.

Aizen ignored them, "May I introduce Miss (full/n). She will be staying with us."

The Espadas introduce themselves and the number **[e.g. espada 4 Ulquiorra Shiffer].**It was surprising how warmly they welcome me, I mean they ARE the most powerful arrancars in the world.

After supper I went into my room and decided to take a hot shower. Undressed, I step under the warm sprays. As the water started to soak my body heard the bedroom door closed. I turned down the shower.

"Hello is anyone ..." before I could finish, in stepped Aizen and Gin. My (e/c) eyes widen.

"How is the water (y/n)" Aizen closed the door behind him.

"I...it's relaxing" I blushed and reach for the towel. In a flash Gin was standing in front of the towel.

"Then we'll join ya," smirked Gin as he and Aizen started to strip.

"Yes, that is a good idea." Aizen smiled as he removed his shirt.

"What?!Wait!" I said making a move for the shower door. But Gin** [who now was completely naked]** pushed me back into the shower.

"Now, now. Behave yaself my sexy vixen." Aizen step into the shower. Gin move so he was behind me. Aizen move closer, so close that I could feel his warm breath on my (s/c) wet skin. Grabbing my chin, Aizen leaned down and gently crush him lips into mine. Gin pinned my arms behind me to stop me pushing Aizen away. Aizen's tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance _'hell no'_ I thought _'this can't be happening'_ I refused to let Aizen in. Gin's free hand squeezed my breast, making me grasp and allowing Aizen's tongue to explode my mouth. Aizen and Gin's members grind against my body. Aizen pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss downwards, while Gin kissed my neck.

"Ahh...wait," I panted "stop, please...ahhhhhh."

"Why should we?" Aizen came back up and whispered in my ear "when we are having so much fun." He kiss back down my body stop to lick the breast that Gin wasn't rubbing. Aizen slide his hands down my thighs, spread my legs and licks my clit

"NAHHHHAHHH" I moaned loudly leaning back on Gin for support.

"Aizen, I think (y/n) is still a virgin" which made me blush dark red.

"I think you are right, Gin" Aizen look up at me "I liked that sound you made just now (y/n)" Aizen smirked "let's see if we can make you do it again" slipping a finger inside me

"Ahhhh" I scream with watery (e/c) eyes. Gin let go off my arms. My hands rest on top off Aizens' shoulders

"Take it easy (y/n)." Aizens' finger started to pump inside me, slowly. Gin slid his hand down my chest, rubbing my stomach trying to ease the pain. His other hand slide down my back and gently his finger slipped inside my ass. Aizen had slipped another finger in me while Gin was doing this. Their finger thrust faster and Gin added another finger.

"AHH(y/n)" they both moan. A strange sensation had started to build up inside of me. Then, just when I was about to go insane. Aizen and Gin pulled their fingers out of me, making me growl. Aizen move away, licking my juices of his fingers.

"Gin, bring (y/n) to the bed." he turned off the shower and walk towards the bed. Gin picked me up and carried me **[bridal-style]** towards the bed, where Aizen laid. Gin placed me next to Aizen, who rolled on top of me and press his member at my entrance

"Just relax (y/n)" Aizen's member slipped slowly inside me

"Pull it out!" I tried to pull away "it hurts!"

Aizen pinned me beneath him "Don't pull away." Aizen gently thrust into me a few times until the pain start to ease. He then pulled me into his lap, while Gin crawled behind me and enter me with one thrust. I screamed and wrapped my legs and arms around Aizen. I bit my bottom lip while tears ran down my checks and blood slipped out of me.

"SHHH! It'll get better soon ya'll see." Gin planted small kisses on my back. They both started to thrust fast and the painful cries turned into pleasureful moans.

"Ahh...ahhh...harder, fuck me harder" I gripped hold of Aizen and he kissed me deeply.

"AHHH! (y/n) you're so tight." Gin moaned.

Their pace sped up. Aizen broke the kiss "Do you like this (y/n)? Or do you want us to go deeper" he whispers

"Deeper!" I moan "Please go deeper!" Thrusting faster, harder and deeper then I thought possible. Hit my G-spot.

"There! Ahh! Fuck me there!" They obeyed and keep hit my G-spot every time. The Pressure inside my build up until "AHHH!" I cum loudly. Aizen and Gin thrust in me a little more until they came, biting hard into either side of my neck, leaving red bit marks. We lay down and I cuddle up next to Gin, while Aizen covered us all up. They wrapped their arms around me as I fell into a deep sleep.

~time skip 10 minutes later~

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow entered the room

"So, what you gonin to do with her now?" Grimmjow looked at my sleeping form and lick his lips. Aizen and Gin looked at me soundly sleeping in their arms with a smile.

Gin nobbed and Aizen reply smiling "keep her. She has become our permanent mate." He looked at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra "but you two must train her." Aizen planted a soft kiss on my bite mark.

"Yes my lord." Ulquiorra replied with a bow and left the room, dragging Grimmjow **[who had suddenly gotten a hard-on]** with him.

~end~


End file.
